Immortal Love
by reader13lovesbooks
Summary: The just changed Esme has married Carlisle. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her. From the Eternal Love series. From the author of High School for the Cullens.
1. Impatient

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to Kookie-chan, .writing., ashleyahh, The Faerie Enchantress, MudbloodFlo, ultraaviolett-x, Saadhana, TheFooFighter, DescendingWolves, ChocolateGal16, Ana Niemuss, JonesHazelJones, Anne Lynn, xFender'sGirlx, octaviia'elizabethcullen, Briony97, carj89, x Vampire Bixxnitch x, SunnySkies4Life, OMG, goldeneyedfanpire, StantonLover4Life, xTwilightxChickx, liz, rubysun, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, and JSod93. Oh, yeah, and everybody, I KNOW that I have a poll in my profile for which story to put up first, but I'm actually considering something else, like just posting, like, ALL of my stories up at once and updating whatever… but then that means some stories will be neglected at times…**

Impatient

Esme POV

I remember tossing my bouquet of gardenias into the crowd of young girls, and that the eternally kind hearted Angela Weber had caught it and blushed as she and the equally as good Mr. Ben Cheney exchanged a loving glance.

I remember the shower of rice that had rained down upon us as Emmett made quite a few innuendos about Carlisle and me.

But all of these memories were completely flushed from my mind as of right now. I gasped in pleasure as Carlisle trailed kisses along my neck.

"Carlisle, stop that!" I giggled. I hadn't giggled like this ever since I was a young girl.

"I am your husband, so I am perfectly within my rights to pleasure my wife," he murmured in between his kisses.

"You have to wait for the honeymoon, you know."

"But that's so far away," he whined. I placed a hand over my mouth to stop myself from giggling. Carlisle was just so… well, _cute_ (it was the only word for it), when he whined.

"It's only going to be a few hours away," I pointed out to him.

"Exactly. That is just simply much too long from now."

The limousine had pulled up to the airport. Alice had picked out the transportation, obviously. She had also made me change out of my wedding clothes and into a very light and airy lavender colored dress before we had left.

The chauffeur came to open our door. "Have a nice honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He tipped his head to us respectfully as he went to fetch our luggage from the trunk. Carlisle took my hand and led me inside to the airport.

Alice had seen no problem with my being in there, or on the plane… as long as we had the whole first class section reserved all to ourselves. I had gotten past my newborn year mark just a few months ago, though I would still need to exercise my control and bloodlust around humans.

I noticed people staring at as us Carlisle and I walked by them. But Carlisle engaged my attention again, and before I knew it, we were on the plane and already in the air. The smell of the humans' blood was slightly tantalizing, but with Carlisle here, it was almost completely gone.

I watched out the window in awe as we sailed over a huge expanse of crystal blue water, reflecting the shimmering sunlight off of it. Wait. Sunlight.

"Carlisle, when we get off the plane, are we going to… well, you know, sparkle?"

He kissed my hand. "Don't worry about it, love. It's all been taken care of."

When the plane landed, a taxi with black tinted windows was waiting right outside for us. We were driven to the docks, where it was covered by a canopy.

"Onto the boat, now, lassie!" Carlisle teased as we quickly sat down in a shady part of the little boat. He stood at the wheel and began steering.

"Yes, captain!" I teased back, running my fingers through the water. We sped out from the mainland, until only water surrounded us. My eyes widened when something came into view.

"Carlisle, is that –?"

He bowed and swept out his arm. "Welcome to Isle Esme, my love."

**Yay, I put Isle Esme in here somewhere! Oh, and please tell me if you want me to list all of the ideas that I've started typing up on the next update, and I'll just see which ones seem to get more popular responses so I know which ones are priorities...**


	2. Isle Esme

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to Kookie-chan (2), .writing. (2), ashleyahh, The Faerie Enchantress, MudbloodFlo, ultraaviolett-x, Saadhana, TheFooFighter, DescendingWolves, ChocolateGal16, Ana Niemuss, JonesHazelJones, Anne Lynn, xFender'sGirlx, octaviia'elizabethcullen, Briony97, carj89, x Vampire Bixxnitch x, SunnySkies4Life, OMG, goldeneyedfanpire, StantonLover4Life, xTwilightxChickx, liz, rubysun, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, JSod93. Oh, yeah, and everybody, I KNOW that I have a poll in my profile for which story to put up first, but I'm actually considering something else, like just posting, like, ALL of my stories up at once and updating whatever… but then that means some stories will be neglected at times…**

Isle Esme

Esme POV

It was absolutely beautiful. It was an island, large enough for there to be modernized buildings on it. Leafy green plants grew everywhere, and I could see the animal life.

"Isle _Esme_?"

"Yes. I bought if just for you, love." Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. "Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it." I turned around to kiss his cheek. "But you didn't have to buy me an island just for the honeymoon!"

"I wanted to. And we can come here more often than just the honeymoon. We can come here whenever we want to get away from the kids. Or they can come here, too, sometimes. It's our personal little haven. We're the only ones allowed on here, unless we say so otherwise."

"It's beautiful." I draped my arms around his neck as I listened for the sounds that the animals created. I watched as our skin sparkled like diamonds in the rays of the setting sun, just over the horizon.

Carlisle smiled as he scooped me up into his arms and walked over to the house. "Welcome to our home for the next few weeks!"

It was just as beautiful as the island itself. It was large, almost as large as the house back in Forks. It certainly had many bedrooms.

Bedrooms…

Carlisle seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I, because we were suddenly inside a white bedroom.

The sun was rising again. As the light came in through the windows, our skin began to sparkle once more. Carlisle and I lay curled up in each other's arms, tangled in a mess of silk sheets. Feathers were still floating through the air. After a night of… well, making love, we had a little pillow fight. Now all the pillows were torn up. And the bed was slightly broken. We didn't care.

We headed out after some cleaning people came to sweep up the mess of feathers. We went snorkeling (without the snorkels, as we didn't need them) in the reefs, and I stared in amazement at all of the colorful, tropical fish that lived in the coral there. We even saw quite a few turtles.

I noticed that the woman who was cleaning seemed especially wary of Carlisle and I, like she was afraid. Could she know what we were? I expressed my concerns to Carlisle.

"Some of the locals are very superstitious about the vampire myths. She's one of them, and she thinks that we're vampires. Well, she's right," he added drily, "but she hasn't gotten all of the details right." He took my hand. "Have you ever had anything Brazilian?"

"No. Why?" I asked curiously.

"We're pretty close to Brazil, so if we leave now, we can hunt something there."

"Yum, python, I always wanted to try," I joked. Carlisle smiled, and we started running to the boat.

We were in the thick jungles of Brazil now. I was laughing while swinging on the branches and vines, like the monkeys I had seen earlier, as Carlisle chased after me, shouting playfully.

I landed on a branch and was about to jump onto another when I smelled something. It didn't seem right here. Something human, but at the same time, it was not.

I jumped back as a pair of eyes appeared in front of me.

**WHAT THE HECK ARE THE EYES DOING THERE? Some of you probably know why, but I have a pretty far-fetched twist next chapter...remember, review = preview!**


	3. Anomalies

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to SunnySkies4Life, .writing., carj89, xFender'sGirlx, Kookie-chan, cullen_luv95, twilighter97, ultraaviolett-x, Saadhana, ashleyahh, ChocolateGal16, DescendingWolves, Anne Lynn, Briony97, TheFooFighter, StantonLover4Life, xTwilightxChickx, liz, MangoBunny255, JSod93, and SorryWe'reOpen.**

Anomalies

Esme POV

He had dark brown skin and teak colored eyes. His hair was black and braided. I could hear his heartbeat, but he most certainly was not human. He was too beautiful to be one.

I heard Carlisle land beside me and immediately backed up into him. And took my hand and looked at the stranger curiously. "Hello, I am Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme."

The man looked at us just as curiously. "I am Nahuel. Are you vampires?"

"Yes, we are. If you don't mind my asking, what are you? You're most certainly not human, but you also aren't vampire, either."

Nahuel looked at us, slightly wary, like he didn't know whether he could trust us. He finally relented when he could find no malice. "I am half vampire and half human."

"Is that even possible?" Carlisle asked in wonder.

"Yes. It is. My father, Johan, is a vampire. He likes to experiment," he said bitterly. "He finds human women and mates with them, so they carry half vampire children. I am the only son. I live with my aunt, Huilen, the sister of my mother, who died at birth. Huilen was changed into a vampire. All the rest of Johan's children are girls, but they are not as civilized as my aunt and me. Except for one of my sisters. Her mother was actually an explorer from the north, so she looks differently from us. She was bron very recently."

"Nahuel? Who are you talking to?" a feminine voice called. Another vampire leapt onto a neighboring branch. She had an olive skin tone, and also had braided black hair, though hers was longer. "I am Huilen."

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. So Nahuel is half vampire?" Carlisle asked in shock.

She looked at us cautiously. "Yes, he is, as are his half-sisters. Only one of them is as civilized as he. We call her Anjo, angel. But the name doesn't fit her right, though she is an angel."

"Are you talking about me?" a sweet voice called as another figure leapt onto a nearby branch. It was a very young, little girl, another half vampire. She had curly bronze hair, and skin almost as white as Carlisle's and mine. "Hi!" she chirruped.

I studied her hair. It looked like Edward's. Carlisle seemed to notice this, too. "Hello, Anjo. I'm Carlisle, and this is Esme."

"Hello!" She placed her hand on my cheek. I gasped as images came rushing into her mind – images of Carlisle and I.

"That's amazing." I smiled at her. She smiled back. "You look a bit familiar, somehow."

"Oh, that's probably because my mother was from where you come from!" she trilled. "Her name was Jennifer Masen, you know."

Carlisle looked stunned. Wasn't Edward's human last name Masen? Could this Jennifer be a descendant of his? Then that would make this girl related to him, too, right?

She tilted her head to the side as she watched us. "I want to go live with you."

"What?" Nahuel looked shocked as he stared at his sister.

"Nahuel, you know that I don't belong here, in this jungle," she pointed out. "If you really love me, Brother, you will let me go to somewhere I could fit in better."

He looked dejected as he nodded. "Very well. But if you are unhappy, you are welcome back here anytime. And I would like to come visit you sometimes."

"As would I," Huilen added.

"We would be glad to take you in," Carlisle replied. "And I'm sure that the rest of the family would welcome you in, too."

Nahuel and Huilen hugged her goodbye. I felt guilty for taking her away from them, but they wanted what made her happy.

She smiled as she took my hand. "So, have you ever been to America?" I asked her.

**Okay, I may have said that I wouldn't be incorporating Renesmee (if you don't know that's her yet, then BOO YOU) into the story because it didn't fit, but I managed to think of a mildly far-fetched yet slightly reasonable way in which she could be in here.  
**


	4. Irina

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

Irina

Esme POV

Carlisle and I had returned from our honeymoon a few weeks ago. Anjo already had everybody wrapped around her little finger. I watched as Bella talked about her human life with her.

"And then Edward and I got married, and we lived happily ever after." Bella smiled as the little girl clapped.

"I love happy endings!" She looked deep in thought. "I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you call me Renesmee now?"

Everyone turned to look at her. "Why's that?" Emmett asked.

"Because Bella's mother was Renée, and Esme is Esme! So it makes Renesmee!"

I swelled with happiness as I heard her reasoning. Renesmee – it fit her just perfectly.

It was a few days after Renesmee had chosen her new name.

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision. "No. No, no, no, _no_!" she cried.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked anxiously, his hands on her shoulders.

"Irina," she whispered. "She went to the Volturi. She told them about our alliance with the werewolves. Caius always hated them. He lost many people when he went into battle with a different kind of werewolf. The Volturi are going to come, because we're 'consorting with the enemy', and they're planning on taking some of us with them."

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"We have about a week."

"What can we do?" Bella gasped.

"Run. It's the only way. We have no time to get our allies together. We'll just have to hope that Bella's shield can work pretty far," Alice said grimly.

"Why can't we go to Denali?" Rosalie demanded.

"We can't condemn them to death, too," Alice snapped back.

"If we are going to get far enough away, we will have to leave right now," Carlisle decided.

"How are we splitting up?"

"We can't do by couples, I'm afraid. We have to balance this out." Carlisle looked around at everyone. "Wait – Alice, can you see _who_ is coming?"

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, and a lot of their guard. Aro wants me, Marcus wants Esme, and Caius just wants to weaken the family. They have no plans for the werewolves yet."

Carlisle began pacing. "Alright. Esme will go with Jasper, and Alice will go with Emmett, as they are the one in the most danger, so it should balance out between them. I will go with Bella, and Edward will go with Rosalie, so everyone has someone with a power."

"What about Renesmee?" Bella asked, looking down at the little girl.

"We can send her to La Push. The Volturi don't know about her yet. The wolves' scent should cover hers," Edward suggested.

"That's a good plan. Edward, Rosalie, you two should head up north, to Denali. Alice, Emmett, you'll have to cross the Pacific and get to Asia. Esme, Jasper, you head down south to Brazil, try to find the Amazon coven or Nahuel and Huilen again. Bella and I will head east, maybe to Florida, though we'll have to travel by nighttime."

Everyone ran off to get ready for the journey. Carlisle softly kissed my forehead. "Take care, Esme."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Seth and Sam had arrived to take Renesmee with them back to La Push. At least she would be safe, with a whole pack of werewolves to protect her.

Then it was time to go. I watched as everyone embraced each other and said their goodbyes. And we disappeared out from each other's sight.

**AHHHHHHHHHH what's going to happen to them??? Only I know, BWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, review = preview!**


	5. Ambush

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to SunnySkies4Life, Kookie-chan, twilighter97, Briony97, xTwilightxChickx, ashleyahh, StantonLover4Life, carj89, cullen_luv95, SorryWe'reOpen, xFender'sGirlx, .writing., ultraaviolett-x, Saadhana, WhitlockRN, ChocolateGal16, bookworm-moviewatcher, DescendingWolves, Stephenie-Meyer-Addicted, liz, and KCcrazy.**

Ambush

Esme POV

Jasper and I got into Alice's Porsche, and we drove off. I felt edgy as I looked out the window, as if I would be able to see the Volturi coming. My son looked at me and sent a wave of calm.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We sped towards the airport, where we would get last minute tickets to Brazil. We ran inside and headed for the ticket counter when a security guard stopped us.

"Sir, ma'am, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." Jasper and I cast anxious and confused looks at each other as we cautiously followed. The people in the airport were staring.

I had a bad feeling about this as we entered a back room. Then I scented them.

"Thank you, kind sir. Here's your pay." A pale hand gave a thick wad of bills to the guard, who left without a second glance.

"Alec," Jasper snarled, crouching.

"Greetings, empath." The innocent looking vampire smiled. "Say good night to your mother." I watched in horror as a white mist neared Jasper, and he collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

"What did you do?" I screeched.

"No worries, love. He is not dead, but merely has all his senses cut off." I backed up as another figure came out of the shadows. Marcus.

"You're coming home, Didyme. We'll be happy again." His eyes looked crazed and desperate as he reached out for my arm.

"Jasper, get up!" I reached for my son, but Alec turned the mist towards me, too, and I fell into a world of black and darkness. Carlisle, where was Carlisle?

Rosalie POV

We were in Edward's Volvo as we headed to Denali. I wanted to take my BMW, but Edward said that his Volvo would blend in better. That was true, but still.

The Volvo suddenly went even faster, if that was even possible. "What's going on?" I demanded.

Edward's jaw clenched. "They're coming. They're following us."

As if on cue, a black SUV was following us. "What are we going to do?" I hissed.

"Try to throw them off."

Then another SUV swerved in front of us. We were trapped. "Get out, now!" Edward ordered, and we ran out of his car. "Split up!" He headed west, and I went east.

I screamed as something barreled into me. "Why, hello there, Miss Hale." Demetri. He had tracked us. "You're coming with us."

My selfishness disappeared for a moment, as I hoped that Edward's superior speed to other vampires could get him away from here. I was pulled into one of the SUV's, and Demetri restrained me while it sped off. If only Emmett was here, then he could beat up this idiot.

Emmett POV

I pushed my Jeep to its limits as my little sister sat next to me, trying to get a grasp on her visions. Then Alice gasped. "Emmett, DRIVE! They're coming!"

I strained the Jeep even further as trees whizzed by at impossible speeds. We had to get to the airport. We would hide out in Japan, or China, somewhere crowded. Probably Japan, since it was farther north, although the smog in China could probably hide us pretty well.

I yelled out in shock as something exploded, and the Jeep was launched forward. The Jeep was practically indestructible, so it wouldn't be broken, but that wasn't what concerned me. What was important was that someone had thrown a bomb at us.

But the tires had blown out. I kicked out my door and jumped out, followed by Alice. Then three figures came out of the darkness. Aro, Jane, and a guard.

Jane smiled at me, and the pain hit me. It was even worse than the fire that I had felt during my transformation. I barely heard Alice shrieking. By the time the pain was gone, they had disappeared. Including Alice. Was Rosalie alright?

Carlisle POV

Bella and I took off for Florida. We were taking great care to drive through places that were very cloudy and rainy. My daughter was fidgeting anxiously as she sneaked glances out of the window. She was using her shield to cover us, so they couldn't use any powers.

Then something large landed on the roof of the Mercedes. A hand punched through the ceiling, and I swerved to the side of the road. The roof was being torn apart, and Felix smiled as he saw us.

"Hello, Carlisle. So sorry to do this." He grabbed my neck and hurled me through the air. My back slammed against a tree.

I saw Caius smirking as another guard wrestled Bella into a black SUV. As they drove off, Caius shouted, "By the way, Marcus passes on Esme's greetings to you!"

No. They had her.

**If you think Caius should go die in a sock, review!**


	6. Reunion

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

Reunion

Carlisle POV

I was still out in the middle of the road, being soaked by the rain while my car was practically torn in half. I didn't care. Esme was in trouble.

I heard tires pulling up, and heavy footsteps approaching. "Carlisle, what happened here?"

It was Emmett. I looked up at my son. "They took Bella. And they said that they had Esme, too."

"They took Alice." He punched a tree, and it was knocked over. "I'm such a horrible brother."

"I'm a terrible father. I can't even protect my own family."

Emmett sighed. "Standing in the rain won't help get them back. We need to find the others." We got back into his Jeep, which looked like it had just survived a bombing, and drove off back to Forks.

Jasper was already inside the house, pacing frantically. He heard us approach and ran up to us. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry, Marcus had Alec with him, I couldn't do anything!"

I waved away his apologies. "I understand."

Jasper turned to Emmett. "Where's Alice?"

Emmett looked guilty. "They – they took her."

"How?" Jasper yelled.

"Aro had Jane with him, alright?" Emmett barked back. Then we heard someone running up to the house. Edward. He burst in through the doors. Alone.

"Where's Bella?" he demanded.

"Gone," I whispered. "I'm sorry, Edward."

He gripped tightly, and a chunk of the door broke off. Emmett spoke up. "Where's Rosalie?"

My eldest son looked away. Emmett stepped forward. "Where is she?"

"Demetri found us," Edward spat. "We had to split up, or they would get both of us."

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE HER?" Emmett yelled, lunging forward. Jasper and I stepped forward and grabbed his arms.

"You're not the only one! All the girls are gone. Don't you think the rest of us feel just as horrible?" Jasper shouted.

"We need to think of a way on how to get them back," I interrupted. "That's the most important thing right now."

"We can't do it by ourselves," Jasper replied, pacing once more. "There are only four of us, and the Volturi are many. We would never make it. We need more people on our side."

"The Volturi will be expecting us," Edward added. "They will be keeping track on whether any of us are heading to Italy."

"And Renesmee is in danger, if the Volturi decide to come back and get rid of the wolves," Emmett interjected. "We have to find a way to protect her. One of the wolves could probably take her with him if the Volturi arrive."

"I think Seth would be the best choice to take her," I decided. "The other werewolves will probably think the same, too."

"What about me?" We turned around as we saw Seth trotting up to the house, grinning. "Sorry, I know that I'm breaking the treaty, but we smelled more vampires at the border. They others sent me as their messenger." He looked around. "Aren't there supposed to be more of you?"

"Those other vampires took them," Edward hissed. "And they're probably coming back."

Seth's eyes widened. "Whoa. Um, I'll tell the pack that. So why were you talking about me?"

"Renesmee may be in danger if they come back," I replied. "We will need one of your pack to take her and run away if they do. We thought you would be the best choice."

Seth looked torn as he thought about it. "Alright, I'll take her." He ran back outside, and we heard a howl as he ran off.

Jasper stood up. "It's time to talk to my little contact."

**SETH IS MY FAVORITE WEREWOLF!!!**

**Well, it actually depends on the book, because Remus Lupin is my favorite Harry Potter werewolf...**

**ANYWAY, Seth rocks. Just to let you know, there's going to be more Carlisle POV than usual in this book. Remember, review = preview!  
**


	7. Jenks

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to twilighter97, SorryWe'reOpen, carj89, Kookie-chan, .writing., xFender'sGirlx, SunnySkies4Life, ultraaviolett-x, Briony97, WhitlockRN, ashleyahh, DescendingWolves, ChocolateGal16, xTwilightxChickx, JonesHazelJones, liz, goldeneyedfanpire, and MangoBunny255.**

Jenks

Carlisle POV

My Mercedes was somewhere near Louisiana with a torn off roof. Edward's Volvo had been abandoned somewhere in Canada. Emmett's Jeep was a mess. Alice's Porsche was too small. We took Bella's Ferrari. Jasper was driving.

He pulled up to a stop in front of a very average looking office building. JASON SCOTT, ATTORNEY AT LAW.

Jasper led the group, followed by Edward and me. Emmett lingered at the back. There was a blandly pretty blond secretary at the desk. I noticed her jaw dropping as she looked up at us.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, looking slightly nervous and in awe.

"I need to speak with Mr. Scott," Jasper answered coolly.

She straightened up. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we do not."

"I'm sorry, then, only people with an appointment may see him." She looked a bit afraid.

Jasper sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. "Tell him that Jasper Hale is here, standing most impatiently in his waiting room."

The secretary looked a bit miffed as she pressed an intercom. "Mr. Scott?"

A voice crackled out of the speaker. "_What is it, April?_"

"Jasper Hale is here, standing most impatiently in your waiting room," she recited Jasper's words.

There was a brief pause, and then his voice came out again, frantic. "_Are you serious? Send him in, immediately! This instant!_"

The secretary jumped out of her seat and motioned for us to follow her. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Hale. Would you or any of your friends like a drink?"

"No, thank you." She opened a door.

"Mr. Scott, Mr. Hale is here, with company."

"Send them in, send them in!" We walked inside.

This man was short, and balding. He looked very sweaty as his eyes flickered between us. Edward looked slightly amused at something. Jasper's face was perfectly placid as he looked at him.

"Hello, Mr. Jenks."

Jenks? I thought his name was Scott, wasn't it?"

"Mr. Hale, I'm so sorry that my secretary did not send you in right away." He was very nervous. "What is it that you need this time? The usual?"

"We do need papers, but different kinds this time. The four of us –" Jasper motioned at us "– will all need passports and driver's licenses."

"Yes, yes," Jenks/Scott replied, writing it down on a notepad. "What names would you like?"

"Jasper Lee, Edward Grant, Emmett Jackson, and Carlisle Adams." Ah, Jasper, always the history major.

"Middle names?"

"Generic."

"Alright, will that be all?"

"No. We will also need two other birth certificates, two passports, and one driver's license. The names are Seth Grey and Vanessa Grey."

"Yes, Mr. Hale. Are you going to be finishing them yourself again?"

"Yes, I will."

"Alright, they shall all be ready in approximately a week."

"We will need them earlier than that, Mr. Jenks. Could you get them done tomorrow?"

"That will be a very rushed order, I'm afraid."

"That is perfectly fine." Jasper tossed a wad of cash at him. "That should cover the expenses." He walked out, and the rest of us followed.

When we got into the car, Edward spoke up. "The wolves are ready to talk."

**By the way, just to let you know, Seth did not imprint on Renesmee. Oh, and I've posted a new story, Brothers and Sisters. It's where Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are human while Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are the vampires, and stuff. Tell me what you think about it, please! And I have so many other ideas right now that I'll probably be randomly posting.  
**


	8. Truce

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

Truce

Carlisle POV

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I ran to the baseball clearing, where the wolves were waiting. Renesmee was sitting on top of Seth's back, and she smiled broadly at us and waved.

"Hello!" she chirruped. Then she paused and looked around. "Where is everybody else?"

"They've been taken by some other vampires that aren't so good," I told her. "But we'll get them back out safely."

Sam stepped back, and then came back out from the trees in human form. "So what is this about the other half of your family being missing?"

"There are other vampires in our world, called the Volturi. They're like the vampire royalty. They enforce laws so that we are not revealed to the human world," Edward replied. "One of their leaders, Aro, has always been interested in recruiting some of our family into their guard, as our powers are one of a kind, but we refused. And one of the other leaders has shown interest in Esme."

"What?" Zack now stepped out of the trees in human form. I narrowed my eyes as I caught sight of him. "What do you mean that he's shown interest in her?"

"His name is Marcus. A few millennia ago, he had a mate named Didyme. She was killed, and he has been very apathetic ever since. But when Esme was in Volterra in Italy last year, he saw her. You see, Esme apparently has a very striking resemblance to Didyme, so he believes that she is Didyme. Some of the other Volturi believe that she is a reincarnation of her. Marcus has his mind set on the fact that she is Didyme, so he will do anything to get her, which he has," Edward explained.

"And why are the others missing?" Sam asked.

"Alice, my sister, can see the future. Aro is very fascinated with her power and believes that if he has her, he can control the future. Rosalie, my other sister, I am not so sure about, as she has no powers that we know of, but she is very beautiful for our kind. And Bella, my mate, is a mental shield, so she can block all powers that work on her mind, and Aro has never seen a shield like her. Esme also has power over nature, which sounds very peaceful and tends to be, but Aro thinks that he can use her as a weapon."

"And how does this concern us?" Sam asked.

"The Volturi came in the first place because another vampire told them of our alliance with you. They have a very bad history with werewolves. We think that they will probably come back here to get rid of you, which puts you in danger. Renesmee will also be in danger, as they have probably never heard of a half vampire, so Seth has offered to take her with him and run if the time comes."

Sam looked deep in thought. I kept my gaze on Zack. It was obvious that I didn't like him. Then Sam spoke up. "How are you planning to fix this situation?"

"We are planning on rounding up other vampires who would be our allies. We will all go to Volterra and fight them if we need to."

"Then we are coming with you," Sam interrupted. "This fight involves us, too. We will fight alongside you."

"So is this another truce?" I asked, stepping forward. He nodded and shook my hand.

"Truce."

**Ooh, drama... remember, review = preview! And if you feel like it, please check out my new story Brothers and Sisters!  
**


	9. Departure

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

**This chapter is dedicated to jasmine111196, Kookie-chan, .writing., Briony97, liz, KCcrazy, ChocolateGal16, xTwilightxChickx, carj89, goldeneyedfanpire, twilighter97, StantonLover4Life, Katuzie, xFender'sGirlx, and ashleyahh. GUESS WHAT? I just found out that my story High School for the Cullens won CuteRockstar101's contest for Favorite Story of All Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Departure

Carlisle POV

"So who are our allies?" Emmett asked.

I began listing them, and everyone who owed me favors. "The Denali coven, of course, Mary, Randall, Garrett, perhaps Alistair, the Egyptian coven, the Irish coven, maybe the Amazon coven, Nahuel, and Huilen."

"And Peter and Charlotte," Jasper added. I nodded.

"So how are we getting everyone together?" Emmett asked. "Are they coming over here, or something else?"

"We will have to split up to get everyone," I replied. "They could come with us as we round up everyone else. Jasper, Emmett, you could head up to Denali first. Edward and I will go find the Amazons and Nahuel and Huilen. Then we will head for Egypt, and Jasper and Emmett could go to Ireland. We'll have trouble finding the nomads, but we'll have to try."

"We will make our own preparations and go to Italy in about a week," Sam interjected. "We shall bring Renesmee with us."

"Very well. It's settled, then."

It was the day after our meeting with the wolves. We would be leaving today. Jasper was getting ready to head out. "I'm going to go meet with Jenks again, to pick up those papers."

I frowned. "No, I'll go, Jasper. You scare him too much."

"That was my intention."

"Is it really wise to build a partnership based on fear and intimidation?"

"It works for me."

"Jasper, stay here and help your brothers and the wolves brush up on your fighting skills. We will need them."

Jasper hesitated before tossing the keys to me. "Fine. But, Carlisle, please do try not to be too nice to him, or Jenks will have his guard down at our next meeting."

I drove back to the office building. The secretary was there. She immediately buzzed me in as soon as I opened the door.

Jenks/Scott looked slightly nervous as I sat down. "Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." I really didn't think that it was smart to have a comradeship made up of such unstable conditions. But nonetheless, I will respect my son's wishes.

"Alright, Carlisle."

"Should I call you Mr. Jenks or Mr. Scott?"

"Uh, any is fine."

"Very well, Jenks it is."

"I have the papers that Mr. Hale has requested. He usually finishes them, so these will not have any photos on them."

"That is alright." I tossed another thick wad of money onto the desk for the other half of the expenses.

"Er, Mr. Cullen, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that Mr. Hale has requested different sorts of papers for different people this time?"

Had I really been "too nice"? I was merely striving for polite.

"That is a bit personal, but I will let you know that the women of our family do not need these sorts of papers right now." What they needed was a rescue.

"This little girl, Vanessa, Mr. Hale has requested her age to be that of a child's. Can I trust that you won't be planning any harm to her?"

It looks like Jenks really does have a good heart, way past his shady career. "I assure you, Mr. Jenks, we are doing this to protect her from any possible harm."

I hoped I could make good on my promise. For Renesmee. For my family. For Esme.

**Don't forget to check out my new stories, Brothers and Sisters, and City of Life!!!!!!! Oh, and there weren't as many reviews as usual this time, so I was actually considering not posting this... just a warning.**


	10. Didyme

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

Didyme

Esme POV

I was suddenly pulled back down to Earth as my senses were returned to me. In an instant, I was on my feet and I hissed as I looked around the room. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were being held down by others of the guard.

"Didyme, you're awake!" a voice cried happily. I growled as I back away from Marcus, who was approaching me.

"My name is Esme," I hissed at him.

"Yes, Esme, I'm so sorry for him." Aro was smiling as he entered the room. "Marcus is very excited to have you back. He's forgotten that you prefer to be called Esme now, though we cannot fathom as to why you would want that."

"I am not Didyme!" I insisted.

"Yes, you are," Marcus argued. "You look exactly like her. You act exactly like her. You just have a different power now."

Caius came walking in, with Felix carrying a giant covered up painting as he followed. "Marcus, here is that ancient painting that you wanted," Caius muttered as Felix set it down on the floor.

"See? This is a painting of my Didyme. Tell me that you don't see the resemblance." Marcus whipped the cover off of it.

It was like staring into a mirror, only I had different clothes and it didn't move with me. And her eyes were bright red, from drinking human blood, unlike my gold ones.

"There may be a resemblance, but that does not mean that I am her!"

"Then you must be her reincarnation," Aro decided. "This is absolutely fascinating!"

"I don't care. Just send my daughters and me home."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Aro sighed, though obviously not sorry. "Marcus has just recently emerged from his depression. We cannot risk him falling back into it because you leave. And I am very interested in your daughters' powers."

"Then why do you have Rosalie here?" Bella challenged. "She doesn't have any noticeable powers."

"Yes, that may be true, but she does have an unfathomable beauty. It's just simply amazing how all other vampires seem to fade in her presence," Aro replied.

Rosalie still looked disgruntled that she had to stay, even though she had been given a compliment.

I jumped in shock as Marcus started shaking my shoulders. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"What, what did I do?"

"Why did you leave? Why did you not contact me? Why did you make us think that you were dead?"

"What are you talking about? My name is Esme Anne Platt Cullen. I was born twenty three years ago. I was just turned into a vampire last year in June. I had no idea that vampires even existed until I moved to Forks two years ago!"

"Cullen!" Marcus spat. "Him. Why did you go to him after you left? Am I so easily replaced by that filthy, weak, animal drinker?"

"Carlisle is the greatest man I could ever know. I do not even know _you_!" I snapped.

"Something has happened to you. You don't remember anything. Don't worry, we will help you!" So he's gone from eager to angry to helpful in a matter of minutes. "This will never happen to you again. You will not ever have to leave the safety of Volterra, of this castle, ever again."

**Marcus gets mood swings, LOL. Don't forget to check out my new stories! Remember, review = preview!**


	11. Allies

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to Kookie-chan, .writing., WhitlockRN, Saadhana, ChocolateGal16, Briony97, SunnySkies4Life, cullen_luv95, StantonLover4Life, liz (well, the other werewolves pretty much hold him down most of the time, and yeah, he's in pain – lots and lots of it – but it doesn't kill him, unfortunately XD so he can stay away from her, it's just…not preferred), xFender'sGirlx, DescendingWolves, bookworm-moviewatcher, twilighter97, goldeneyedfanpire, ashleyahh, SorryWe'reOpen, xTwilightxChickx, Saadhana, and emmettroselover.**

**And here is a Zack-insult from Ilove4everJasperHale!**

_**At Cullen house**_

_**Esme: Leave me alone already, I don't love you!**_

_**Zack: Don't deny it anymore!**_

**Emmett enters living room**

_**Emmett: Hey mutt!**_

_**Zack: (irritated) What?!**_

_**Emmett: (takes out a bone and throws it really far far far far away) FETCH!**_

_**Zack: (barks, even though he was in human form and chases after the bone)**_

_**A week later in the middle of nowhere**_

_**Zack: Yay, finally I have the bone, now where am I? **_

Allies

Carlisle POV

Edward and I ran south. He was a bit faster than me, but we were still fairly evenly matched. As we ran through Texas, he asked, "Didn't Jasper come from somewhere around here?"

"Yes, he did."

"Do you think we'll come across someone that he knows?"

"Perhaps. Hopefully, they will be willing to help us."

Suddenly, Edward stopped. "I think Peter and Charlotte are nearby. I can hear their thoughts."

I sniffed the air. I could smell vampires somewhere further down south. I hoped that these vampires were not from a newborn army.

"They're not," Edward called back as we ran. "Hello, Peter, Charlotte."

"How do you know us?" a voice called. Two figures leapt down from the trees. A male and a female.

"We are part of Jasper's family," I replied.

Peter looked at me curiously. "So you were the one that he ran to after he left?"

"Yes, with the help of his wife, Alice."

"Ah, he finally found someone. About time." He smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my son, Edward. The others in our coven are Edward's wife, Bella, then Jasper and Alice, then Rosalie and Emmett, and my wife, Esme. We live near a pack of werewolves, and the Volturi thinks that we are allying with the enemy because we didn't kill them, so we split up, but the women of our family have all been taken by the Volturi. We are looking for our allies so the Volturi can see reason as we explain and return our wives, but it might come down to a fight. We don't ask you to fight for us, but only to stand with us."

"Of course we will come. We will also fight if needed. We will not abandon Jasper or his family," Charlotte interrupted. "We will come with you."

"We need to head down to Brazil to find our other allies. Would you like to stay here until we come back, or come with us?" Edward asked.

"We will journey with you," Peter decided.

We had found the Amazon coven – Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. We had also found Nahuel and Huilen again, and the others were fascinated by Nahuel's half vampire state. we also came across Mary and Randall, who agreed to come. We continued on to Egypt, where we found Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. Amun was reluctant to go, but Benjamin was eager to go, and he and Tia were willing to leave without him and Kebi, so they also came.

Jasper and Emmett had gotten all of the Denali coven to come, except for Irina, who was already with the Volturi, of course. They had come across Garrett on the Atlantic Coast, too. Then they got the Irish coven, and also managed to convince Alistair to join them.

"So what's the plan, exactly?" Eleazar asked, looking slightly nervous at going against his former allies.

"We will confront the Volturi for taking half of our family with reason," I replied. "If they refuse, then we will have to fight."

"Excellent, so someone is finally going against the Volturi?" someone hissed. Everyone turned around, and two figures emerged from the shadows. The Romanians.

"Stefan, Vladimir," I greeted them politely.

"We thought we'd join the party," Stefan replied.

"Anything to take the Volturi down," Vladimir added, almost cheerfully. I looked around in shock as I saw more nomads trickling into the meeting, including Charles and Makenna, and many more.

Suddenly, I saw Jasper stiffen as he caught a scent.

"Why, Jasper Whitlock, it's been such a long time," a voice called out. A black haired female vampire approached the group.

"Maria," Jasper replied curtly.

**OH! DRAMA!!!**


	12. Maria

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

Maria

Carlisle POV

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked her harshly.

She looked offended. "Can't I just pay a little visit to my old comrade?"

"No. Now why are you here?"

She sighed. "Well, I've heard that you and your family have this problem with the Volturi, and you know how I love a good brawl."

"So you're saying that you're here to help us?" Jasper asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Exactly. And I've brought some help with me, too." Maria waved her hand, and a dozen or so newborns came out of the shadows, bright red eyes looking around warily. I saw Jasper stiffen as he caught sight of them.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, why exactly are we all here?" Maria asked in a falsely pleasant voice.

"The girls in our family have all been taken without justifiable reason by the Volturi," Jasper replied, still keeping his guard up.

"Hmm. And I suppose that one of those females is your mate," Maria sniffed as she sat down. "So what's the game plan, major?"

"We will be confronting the Volturi first for kidnapping our wives," I spoke up. "We will give them a chance to return them peacefully. If they refuse, then those that are willing may help us fight them."

"And how are we supposed to fight them?" Peter asked. "The sun is out, and Volterra is filled with humans. We will be risking ourselves by revealing our existence to them. That is the exact thing that the Volturi try to prevent from happening."

"They should be able to sense our approach," Edward replied. "And if they do not for some reason, then… well, they have Alice with them. She'll probably get a vision of us, and Aro might see the memory, and he will probably then have the whole city evacuated."

I heard my cell phone ring. Everyone turned to look at me as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is Sam."

"Yes, Sam, what can I do for you?"

"We ran into a… well, a _distraction_, you could say, on our way. We are currently in England, using a pay phone. We will most likely be late to the fight, but rest assured, we will be there."

"Alright, then. Is Renesmee still safe?"

"Yes, she is perfectly fine. She's actually a bit excited. We will see you later."

"Goodbye, then." I put my phone back into my pocket. "The wolves will be a bit late."

"Wait, what do you mean by wolves?" Garrett asked, confused.

"Werewolves." Several of the others began hissing. "They are not the kind that you know of. They are shape shifters, and can revert to their wolf or human form whenever they wish, unlike the Children of the Moon who need a full moon. They maintain their human thoughts when they are in their wolf forms."

"Carlisle!" Emmett called. He was peering over a ledge. The rest of us went to look. There was a huge bustle of noise and activity as all of the humans in Volterra were leaving the city. I noticed several robed figures standing in the shadows, ushering them out.

"They're beginning the evacuation."

**The battle is coming up! Oh, and don't forget to check out my new stories! Remember, review = preview! And by the way, to everyone who cares enough, I have a spelling bee tomorrow, so wish me luck! I'll spend all night tossing and turning and tossing and turning and tossing and turning, and then tomorrow morning, I will be hyperventilating. Yup...**


	13. Evacuation

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to xTwilightxChickx, Ilove4everJasperHale, Briony97, cullen_luv95, StantonLover4Life, Pinetail Alice Cullen, xFender'sGirlx, WhitlockRN, Kookie-chan, twilighter97, ashleyahh, .writing., SunnySkies4Life, DescendingWolves, ChocolateGal16, Mangobunny255, KathCullen, and carj89.**

**From KCCrazy**

_**Esme: Go away already! I don't love you.**_

_**Zack: But, Esme, I can't!**_

_**Esme: If you really loved me, you would just go away already!**_

_**Zack: But I CAN'T!**_

_**Esme: What do you mean you can't, mutt?**_

_**Zack: I don't know which way "away" is.**_

Evacuation

Esme POV

Bella, Alice, Rosalie and I sat in the middle of the room, in a circle with our backs facing the center. We glared at the other vampires in the room. Whenever someone tried to get closer, I made a vine lash out at them.

Then I heard Alice gasp. Her eyes were glazing over, and her mouth was slightly open. Aro came forward, jumping back slightly as a particularly thick vine snapped at him.

"They're coming," Alice whispered.

Aro looked frustrated. "Jane, Alec, if you wouldn't mind?"

Jane smiled serenely as she turned her gaze onto me. Bella was too late with her shield, as I felt a full blast of pain hit me.

"Stop it!" I heard Marcus shout. "Don't hurt her!"

Point for him. But I still hate him.

Aro was now gliding forward without any obstacles in his path. He snatched Alice's hand. "Bella, I would most appreciate it if you removed your shield, or I will be forced to harm one of your family."

Bella scowled, and Aro smiled as he absorbed Alice's memories. But then his smile fell, and his eyes widened.

"Evacuate the city."

Everyone else looked confused. "What?"

"Evacuate the city, now. There is going to be a battle there. We cannot risk revealing ourselves to the humans. Get them out of there before the fight commences."

Everyone ran out of the room, except for Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"So what are we going to do with these ladies?" Aro asked his brothers.

"They're nothing but a nuisance. Just kill them already," Caius snapped. I guess that all he wanted was bloodshed. He likes power, but a different kind from Aro.

"No. You cannot kill Didyme. I just got her back," Marcus shot back.

"Marcus, call her Esme. That is her name," Aro sighed. Well, at least he's calling me by my real name. "And Caius, we are not killing any of them. They will be great assets to the Volturi. Can you not imagine all the power that we would gain from them?"

He's making me feel like we're just prizes to be won. Then it hit me. There was going to be a battle. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were most likely leading it. They could get killed today, and they were in even more danger than they had been in the battle with the newborns.

"There will be no harm coming to them," Aro responded to Caius. "That is the end of the question. We shall have some guards watching over them to make sure that they do not escape."

Did he forget already about my powers? And Bella's, so neither Jane nor Alec could harm us. Then four guards slinked into the room – wielding flamethrowers.

I did not see that coming. And by the looks of it, neither had Alice. Well, that's one escape plan out of the question. Everything would be fine if we just got rid of those flamethrowers. I really did not expect that.

Then I heard yelling from outside, and the sounds of a battle beginning.

**Ah ha ha! Battle! Sweetness...**


	14. Fight

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

Fight

Carlisle POV

The city was completely emptied of humans. I listened. There were no sounds of heartbeats. I could smell no blood. It was utterly silent. It was time to go.

We had two choices. One was to make our approach known and seen. The other was to sneak into the city. We picked the first, to show that we wished for peace. I led the formation, in the center. Edward was on my right, and Jasper was on my left. Emmett was on the other side of Edward, and Eleazar was by Jasper, all of them just a step or so behind me.

The gates of Volterra were unguarded as we passed through them. We walked through the silent cobblestone streets, pausing only at the Piazzo dei Priori. It was at the clock tower at this very plaza at which I had almost been killed as I tried to commit suicide.

We waited as robed figures emerged from the shadows of the alleyway and gathered in a much practiced formation. They stood completely and utterly still, watching us. Then they parted as Aro walked through the center.

"Carlisle, my friend, it's so good to see you!" Lies. "What can I do for you? And who are all of your friends here?"

"Enough, Aro," I growled. "We have come with peaceful intentions, so long as you return Esme, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie to us right now."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, my old friend."

"And why not? You have no reason to keep them. They are in no danger of revealing our existence to the humans, nor are they endangering anybody else!"

"But what if they do not wish to return to you? What if they wish to stay?"

"Liar!" Maggie, the little girl from the Irish coven, screeched. "Everything you say is a lie!"

"And who are you to say that?" Aro asked, miffed.

"I can tell whether someone is lying or not, so do not even bother trying anymore," Maggie hissed.

"You cannot force us to return them," Aro replied to me.

"We can. Everyone gathered here today is willing to fight you," Edward shot back.

"Very well, then fight." Aro waved his hand carelessly as he stood off to the sidelines. They attacked.

I barely had time to move as everyone behind me lunged forward to retaliate. I must admit that Maria's newborns were actually doing a decent job. I watched as my sons released all of their fury onto the Volturi.

One of the guards appeared in front of me and pounced. I ducked out of the way and fought back. A giant stone hit him and knocked him out of the way. Benjamin smirked in satisfaction as he started for the next one.

I stopped and sniffed the air. There was a pungent smell. The wolves were coming soon. I saw everyone else in the battle arena pause as the whole entire pack – which seemed to have grown since we last saw them – ran in to the battlefield.

I saw Seth, with Renesmee on his back, keep to the sides in order to protect her, though I could see that he was dying to join the fight.

Then I noticed a giant russet-furred wolf by Sam. My eyes widened as I recognized him.

Jacob Black.

**Ooh, drama? What will happen? Hmm...Oh, yeah, and I've set up a forum, Twilight related, obviously. I've never had one before, so if it doesn't show up, then can anyone who does know how to set up a forum send very clear step-by-step directions to me? Technology deficient author here :P Remember, review = preview!**


	15. Jacob

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to MudbloodFlo, ChocolateGal16, Briony97, xFender'sGirlx, KCcrazy, .writing., StantonDimitriCullen, ashleyahh, Ambi Whitlock, SunnySkies4Life, xTwilightxChickx, twilighter97, Kookie-chan, and WhitlockRN.**

**OK, I was actually a bit sad about the number of reviews. Not up to par like usual. So only one chapter today. Sorry! But if you want something else to read, then check out my other stories. I also recently began to advertise on City of Life stories that I think are REALLY good or stories that reviewers ask me to advertise.  
**

Jacob

Carlisle POV

Edward stiffened and watched Jacob carefully. There was a bad history between the two of them. When Bella had been human, over eighty years ago, she had fallen in love with Edward, who was a vampire. Jacob was a Quileute and lived on the reservation in La Push. He was a werewolf. They had both vied for Bella's affections, though Edward had obviously won.

When they got married and Bella was changed, Jacob had disappeared. The pack said that he had run away, as he could not stand seeing the love of his life with someone else and as his mortal enemy.

And now he was back, after eighty something years of being AWOL. I suppose that he had been the distraction that the wolves had run into somewhere near England.

Aro's eyes surveyed the wolves in fascination. "Children of the Moon allied with you, Carlisle? Really?"

"They are not the werewolves that you know of. They are shape shifters. They can change into a wolf or human whenever they wish it, not just during the full moon," I replied.

His eyes looked greedy as he watched them. Edward growled. "I strongly advise against you doing that, Aro. They are not under our command. They are merely just siding with us for this one situation."

I noticed that everyone was curious as to what Edward was talking about.

He snorted. "Aro is fascinated with the idea of guard dogs."

There was silence, and then the pack began barking and growling. I froze as Renesmee spoke up. "They would never join you!"

Aro's attention was turned onto her. "And just who are you? You most certainly aren't human, but you aren't a vampire, either, my child."

She just stuck out her tongue at him. I resisted the urge to chuckle, though Seth and Jacob were barking in what sounded to be like laughter.

"No, she is not an immortal child," Edward said in reply to Aro's thoughts. "She is a half vampire."

"Fascinating!" Everything seemed to fascinate Aro nowadays. "She most certainly as an anomaly."

"Aro!" Caius came strolling out of the alleyway. Irina was trailing behind him, looking down at the ground. "What about the werewolves? It matters not what kind of werewolf they are. They are still werewolves. They should be exterminated."

"Yes, yes, but there are just so many possibilities for them! No, we shall not destroy them."

Caius frowned and turned to Irina. "You told us that there were werewolves. These are not werewolves. They are shape shifters." His eyes flashed back to the plaza, where the battle had been paused. "You have brought false witness to them. For that, you must be punished."

In a second, all that was left of Irina was a pile of ashes, burning in a fire. I saw Tanya and Kate staring horrified. Then they lunged.

The battle began again. Caius looked unfazed as he walked back into the alleyway and disappeared into the darkness. Aro had the barest flicker of a smile on his face as he watched the fight.

**Yeah… I don't really like Irina, anyway…And, sorry, only one chapter today! Unless the reviews improve, then that's how it's staying. I meant it way back a long time ago when I said that I need a certain amount of reviews.**

**Yes, I _AM_ evil.**

**I recommend the story Only Slytherin by VampiricMirth. It is THE best Harry Potter/Twilight crossover that I have _EVER_ seen! And trust me, there are a lot of those on here. It's main pairing is Alice and Jasper, and it is REALLY, really good. The author just created a forum for the story. I've posted on every topic XD.**

**Remember, review = preview!**

**And enough reviews mean two chapters next time.  
**


	16. Imprinted

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to SunnySkies4Life, Briony97, Lillianagreen, xFender'sGirlx, cullen_luv95, Kookie-chan, StantonDimitriCullen, Leslie, .writing., PlayFair, MudbloodFlo, ashleyahh, ChocolateGal16, KCcrazy, xTwilightxChickx, liz, Twilghter4583BellaEdward, Rachh93, WhitlockRN, carj89, Myste, setsuna1415.**

**Oh, and does anyone know the list of authors whose works we can't write about? I can't remember all of them, and I kind of want to right some fanfics in other categories… which I can't SEEM TO FIND! Argh…**

Imprinted

Jacob POV

I pounced at the deer and began eating. After burying the body, I ran off once more. I found a little creek and lapped up the clean, cool water. I trotted off more slowly this time, sniffing at plants here and there. Daisies. Rosemary. Sage. Buttercups. Lavender.

Lavender.

Bella.

Bella smelled like lavender.

I began whimpering sadly as the memories that I had tried to keep at bay for over eighty years came rushing back to me once more.

I used to be a normal human boy for the 1920's. I was interested in those new motorcycles. I was interested in those new automobiles. I was not yet old enough to truly care about either side of the women's suffrage movement. I was slightly miffed about warnings of Prohibition.

Then I met Bella Swan. I loved her. She loved a vampire. Edward Cullen. I turned into a werewolf shortly after meeting her. Vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. I was her best friend. She picked him. I was shunted off to the side. I was left in the mud.

True that I didn't imprint on her, but it was almost as bad as if I had done so. I had run off and I never went back home. I wandered around the world, acting like a stray.

_Jacob, Jacob Black, is that you?_ It was Sam.

_Go away._

_Thank goodness that we found you, because there's going to be this huge battle soon._

_And I care about this because?_

_It involves the Cullens._

_So? Why'd this whole thing start, anyway?_

_There's this vampire group called the Volturi, like the royalty of their world. They took all four females in the Cullen family – yes, they have four now – without a good reason. So the remaining Cullens have been rounding up their allies, and us, to help witness and then fight if the need arises._

_So why should I care, again?_

_Because Bella was one of the ones who were taken._

_She's moved on from me. Why do I care?_

_Because you haven't moved on._

That was true. Then I saw a familiar sandy furred wolf bounding forward. Seth.

_Fine, I'll join you. But just this one time._

_Yay, you're back, Jacob!_ That was Seth. I noticed that he had this little bronze haired girl sitting on his back. She turned to smile at me.

I gasped.

Seth was confused. _Hey, Jake, you're acting all weird, like you're a blind man seeing the sun for the first – oh. OH! Sam, SAM, JACOB IMPRINTED ON RENESMEE!_

_What? Seriously?_ Sam was slightly shocked.

I trotted over to Renesmee. Nessie sounded like a pretty good nickname for her. She flashed me a beautiful little smile and reached out a small hand to stroke my fur.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee!" she chirruped. I just nodded my head, and the pack ran off. I followed them this time.

We ran towards Italy. I could smell hordes of vampires nearby. We ran into this walled city where a battle was occurring.

Memories of Bella came back into my mind. But they didn't hurt so much this time. I had imprinted. I had moved on.

But this new one – Zack – he had imprinted on the newest Cullen, who was a mate to the leader. He could never move on. For the first time in over eighty years, I felt lucky.

**"Lucky". Terrible ending, Thirteen, shame on you (slaps head). I would've said "hope", but that's Jasper's line. Jasper rocks.**

**Anyway, I might be posting a new story soon, since I finished typing the sequel to City of Life, so I have more time for other stuff I've never gotten to. So keep an eye out for that. Who's read Red Moon at Sharpsburg by Rosemary Wells??? I just finished it. It's pretty good, in my opinion. But that might be because it takes place in the CIVIL WAR...(hint hint) ...For the CONFEDERATES...**

**Anyway...Jacob POV! Tell me what you think! I should've done a Seth POV...I have his POV in one of my unpublished stories, but none in here. Sorry. But this little glimps into Seth's mind is kind of cute (in an adorable little kid way). In my opinion.**

**Hmm, long author's note...might as well tell you a story of what happened in science class today. I have this story on my profile, too, under _MOST AWKWARD MOMENT OF MY LIFE_**.

**So in science, I have three people at my table - my friend Chemi, and these two annoying prats, who I shall call Bob and Mo. So I was drawing in my Awesome-Book-Of-Twilight-Related-Stuff, where I write story ideas and draw pictures for the stories. Then Bob comes over and says "Let me see!" and "Ooh, pretty pictures." Then he saw a rough draft for one of my story ideas and asked, "Who's Dr. Fang?"**

**Answer: Carlisle. So I told him so.**

**Then he asked, "Who's Bella Swan?"**

**WTF? I mean, I get why he asked Dr. Fang, because it's a nickname. But BELLA SWAN? COME ON!!!**

**So I told him, "Read Twilight if you want to get girls in high school." (THIS MAY NOT BE TRUE FOR ALL GIRLS, I JUST SAID THIS BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MY MIND. TRUE STORY, DON'T FORGET.)**

**Have you ever had those awkward silences, where everyone just suddenly stops talking at the exact same time? Yeah, that happened when I said the above thing.**

**Awkward.**

**Then they started laughing, and I thought, "Oh, f---. So Embarrassing."**

**Then one guy shouted, "Ooh, Bob, you just got burned!"**

**So they're not laughing at me!**

**Then the teacher - yes, my SCIENCE TEACHER - said, "That was a good one."**

**WTF????????**

**Awkward moment.**

**But I guess it's kind of funny, if I look at it from this point of view now...**

**Poor "Bob". Not. He annoys me too much to really feel sorry for him. **

**Message from Chemi: "Bob has puffy hair."**

**She means this in a not very compliment way.**

**OK, long author's note is done. Moving onto the next chapter.  
**


	17. One on One

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

One on One

Carlisle POV

I quickly ducked away from the blow of one of the Volturi's guard. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emmett grabbing hold of him and ripping off an arm. I hated fighting. But if it meant that my Esme would be safe once more, then so be it.

I scaled up one of the walls of the clock tower and perched myself on the giant hand on the clock, turning around to watch the fight. My family and friends seemed to be doing rather well.

I heard the nearly silent sound of someone landing on the other hand on the clock. I turned my head around. Marcus.

"Give me back my Esme," I growled.

"I will never lose my Didyme again," he snarled. Then he lunged. We broke through the glass of the clock and landed on the various gears inside of the tower. I leapt off of one of the giant cogs and landed behind him.

"Didyme is dead, Marcus! This is Esme. She is a completely different person. Can't you see that?" I snapped.

"I went thousands of years without seeing my Didyme, and thinking that she was dead. Do you think that I will so easily giver her back up again?" He swiped at me, but I dodged and knocked him off of the gear.

He landed on another one and looked back up at me, a snarl on his face.

"She even has the same scent. And you're supposed to expect me to believe that she is not my Didyme?" he hissed.

"I knew Esme when she was human. Can a vampire turn back into a human? No. Then she cannot be Didyme."

"It's all lies. An illusion! You and your family are all deluding yourselves!" he howled, lunging at me once more.

"No, Marcus, _you_ are the deluded one. You've been so overcome by your grief that you refuse to see reason! Not even Aro and Caius believe that she is Didyme. At worst, they think that Esme is a mere reincarnation of your mate."

Our fight was getting fiercer by the second as we began aiming death blows at each other. "She is Didyme, she has to be! She has to!"

"Marcus, it's _impossible_ for her to be Didyme. Didyme is dead. Esme is an entirely new person, born just over twenty years ago!"

I winced as he sank his teeth into my leg. I kicked him off and retaliated, biting his arm.

"It was all a lie!" he insisted.

This wasn't Marcus anymore. When I had first come to Volterra three hundred years ago, he had been the most sullen of the three leaders of the Volturi. I'd always thought that he had been the most logical and the one who was able to see reason the most. Now I realized that there had been an exception – Didyme.

He lost all reason on this topic. He would sink further into his depression at the mere sound of her name. But now he thought that he had found her again, and he would do anything to keep her. But I would not let him take my Esme away from me.

**DUEL! DUEL! DUEL! I SUPPORT CARLISLE! To all of you non-Carlisle supporters - BURN, I SAY, BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mangobunny255: Thirteen gets crazy sometimes. Don't be scared. It'll blow over... eventually.**

**Reader13: BWAHAHA!!! I AM EVIL!!! (cough cough)...Chocolate. Me loves some chocolate. **

**Remember, review = preview!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Um...**

**Yeah...**

**Laters, dudes. Dudettes. Twilightettes.**

**Byes.  
**


	18. Execution

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to twilighter97, Kookie-chan, ashleyahh, .writing., WhitlockRN, xFender'sGirlx, ChocolateGal16, SunnySkies4Life, Cappuccino C. Cullen, StantonDimitriCullen, braceface freak, Rachh93, Briony97, Saadhana, Roseabell16, Zombie Nation, KCcrazy, and Brittlovestwilight.**

Execution

Esme POV

I could hear the sounds of the battle going on just outside. There had been a brief pause for a few minutes, and then came the smell of a fire – and something burning, like incense. A vampire had been slaughtered. The battle then proceeded to start up once more.

Alice had stiffened once more as she received yet another vision. She had gotten one of Irina's death by Caius's own hand, the wolves' arrival, and the return of a werewolf by the name of Jacob Black.

"No," Alice breathed. "They can't do this to us."

"What is it?" Bella whispered.

"Caius. He's lost it. He doesn't care about our powers or how beneficial we could be to the Volturi. He's tired of this whole situation with us. He's going to kill us. All of us."

"But isn't he thinking about how Aro is going to react?" I asked.

"He personally doesn't care about Aro's opinions anymore. All he wants is to kill the entire enemy. That includes us."

"And you're absolutely right," Caius sneered as he entered the room. He snapped his fingers. "You guards, escort them out of here. Follow me very closely. Do not let them escape, no matter what, you hear?"

The guards nodded. We were shuffled out of the room, surrounded on all sides by the guards of the Volturi. Caius had a very satisfied and pleased smile on his face as he led the odd procession to the exit.

"Now, let's all head up to the roofs. I think that everyone in the battlefield should see this, don't you think?" he asked to nobody in particular. The guards each grabbed one of us and climbed up to the roof of one of the buildings in the city.

Caius was smirking as he stood at the edge of the roof. "I suggest that everybody cease fighting this battle. We have something – or some things, rather, that are very important to many of you."

We were shoved forward. I looked up and met the frantic eyes of Carlisle, who was balanced precariously on the clock tower.

"Caius, what do you think you're doing?" Aro demanded as he strode forward, glaring at his brother. "This is unacceptable. Come down here this instant!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Caius sneered. "This is a waste of time, Aro. If we didn't have them, then we wouldn't have to be dealing with this whole mess of a battle!"

"And you think that killing them is just going to get rid of this whole problem?" Edward yelled. There was a muffled gasp through the crowd as they heard "kill".

"We will keep fighting to avenge them if you kill them, you know," Emmett called out. "So if you're smart, then you won't kill them!"

"Eh… too bad. Who knows, perhaps all of your so-called _allies_ will abandon you once they find out that there is nothing left to fight for," Caius replied, bored. He took a silver lighter out from his pocket. "Now, who's first?" he sneered. "The shield, the succubus, the mental asylum patient, or the reincarnation?"

**YES, yes, I know I haven't updated in a while. And judging by the circumstances, I probably will not be updating for a while, because I'm leaving in a few days for spring break. Sorry! Read my story Alice if you need something to tide you over. It's my best story, in my opinion. It's getting reviews even faster than High School for the Cullens!**

**Anyhow, remember, review = preview.  
**


	19. Death

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

(**It is recommended that you read Eternal Love, Broken Love, and Dangerous Love first.**)

**This chapter is dedicated to Lonely Scarecrow, ChocolateGal16, cullen_luv95, xFender'sGirlx, Briony97, Rachh93, StantonDimitriCullen, Roseabell16, Kookie-chan, .writing., Saadhana, silksoft96, WhitlockRN, KCcrazy, gaby-barragan, bracefacefreak, and TwilightFreak37.**

Death

Esme POV

"Caius, please." Carlisle was pleading with him. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, old friend," Caius replied, not looking at all sorry. "It's going to happen." Then he flicked the lighter.

There was a snarl, and I watched in horror as an oak furred wolf leapt in front of me, taking the fire. Zack howled in pain as the flames began to engulf his body. His eyes met mine for one last time, and then he was gone.

His body shriveled up and burned into ashes as the intense fire surrounded him. Then all traces of his existence on earth were gone.

There was a stunned silence. The wolves were staring at the mound of ashes that lay in front of me, of what used to be their fellow wolf, their brother.

Caius's eyebrows were raised as he looked at the ashes without any feeling in his eyes. "Well, that was most certainly much unexpected, then, wasn't it, everybody?"

"You killed him!" Renesmee shouted from her place that was now on Jacob's back, leaving Seth free to fight.

"Shut up, you filthy half breed!" Caius hissed at her. "You know what? I think you're next, along with that half brother of yours." He glared at Nahuel for a few seconds. "Yes, I believe that it is time to get rid of all of these anomalies and things that just don't belong here from earth."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Bella shrieked.

"Silence!" Caius snapped at my daughter. "You might just be able to live a minute or so longer that way."

"Caius, what have you done?" Aro cried as he neared the building. "Stop it this instant. Don't you dare to harm any of those half vampires, nor these four ladies!"

"I am no longer in your command, _brother_," Caius replied to him sarcastically. "Don't forget that the three of us, Marcus, you, and I, are all supposed equals. You never really did work out that loophole when you started this whole thing, did you?"

"But the Volturi are all loyal to me," Aro replied smugly. He turned to the four guards by us. "Guards, get down here this instant! And bring the four prisoners with you."

They didn't move.

Caius smirked in triumph. "See, Aro? These four are completely loyal to me. And there are even more within the Volturi that are also loyal to me, and only me. They may act like they are loyal to you, but it has all been a ruse – a lie, you know."

"Jane, Alec!" Aro shouted.

The two twins hesitated as they looked between the two leaders of the Volturi. They obviously could not decide who to be loyal to. They wanted to be on the winning side, but it was near impossible to know right now who would win.

Caius smiled as he turned back to us. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. So, who here shall be executed first, then? I'll save those disgusting half breeds for later. We have some more important matters at hand for now."

**There, now all you Zack-haters are happy, aren't you? **

**So... yeah. Review = preview.**


	20. Hero

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

**This chapter is dedicated to bracefacefreak, Rachh93, silksoft96, Mel, Kookie-chan, laughing bubbles 18, pureambitionwriting, xFender'sGirlx, gaby-barragan, Roseabell 16, Lonely Scarecrow, Briony97, TheFooFighter, ChocolateGal16, WhitlockRN, StantonDimitriCullen, KCcrazy, ponyfrog123, InheritanceArtist, ThornApple Never Spoils, Lady G 101, and ksiarsauke.**

Hero

Esme POV

Caius raised the lighter again. But then Seth started yipping and barking excitedly. He leapt onto the rooftop with us and began running around in circles around the leader of the Volturi.

"What the – you mutt! Get away from me!" Caius hissed as he swiped at Seth. Apparently, Caius had a very bad history with werewolves.

Seth merely let out something that sounded like laughter and guffawing before continuing what he had been doing.

I used this distraction to make one of the vines creeping along the wall to grab the lighter out of Caius's hands.

I was doing this to save Seth from following the same fate that Zack had.

I could have saved Zack. I could have used my powers to stop Caius from burning him. It was my entire fault, all over again, like with Victoria and the newborns. But something had stopped me from saving him. It was as if something was telling me that he would have a happier fate if he was dead than if he was alive and suffering as he watched Carlisle and I be happy together.

Zack had sacrificed his own life to save mine. But had it been his decision, or had it been a result of his imprinting on me, that prevented him from letting me die when he could stop it from happening?

I had so many lives and deaths on my hands. And this was happening merely because I existed, because I lived.

There was still a matter of those four guards surrounding us. I surreptitiously made a few vines crawl up from behind them and wrap around their ankles, thus pulling them away before they could do anything about it.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and I immediately leapt up onto our feet and joined the battle. The Volturi had been divided, troubled as to whether they wished to join Aro's side or Caius's side, but they were all still barely united on a single thin thread – destroying us.

Carlisle POV

As soon as Esme and the other girls were out of danger, Marcus and I began fighting again. "Why do you want to make Esme so unhappy?" I snarled.

"I will make her happy. Didyme loves me," he snapped back.

"Don't you think that Esme would be happier with whoever she chooses?"

"She only chose you because she was not aware of all of her choices then!" he growled.

"Why do you stay with the Volturi if there's nothing holding you here?"

"There is something holding me here. The memory of Didyme. My brothers," he hissed.

"And you haven't realized what Aro did to you?" I asked. Those centuries ago, I had overheard a conversation between Aro and Caius.

"What do you mean, what Aro did to me?" Marcus snarled.

"You honestly don't know." I was taunting him now, making him distracted.

"What did he do? TELL ME!" he roared as he lunged at me.

"I'm saying that Aro killed Didyme!"

He froze. "What? But… Didyme, she's alive. She's right here."

"She is Esme, Marcus. Didyme was killed all those thousands of years ago, by Aro, by her own brother."

"But, why would he do that to me?"

"You and Didyme were going to leave. Your power was more useful to him than hers. So he killed his own sister to keep you in the Volturi."

Marcus just stood there, frozen, as I leapt out of the clock tower. It was time for him to make his own decisions.

**Yes, I know, haven't updated in a while. Sorry! Now go on to the next chappie...**


	21. Betrayal

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Betrayal

Esme POV

"Do not hurt them! Do not hurt the prisoners!" Aro shouted over all of the commotion of the battle, gesturing at Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and me.

Those of the guard in the Volturi who supported Caius obviously paid no heed to Aro's orders. One of them lunged at Bella, who quickly retaliated and hit him back.

I ran through the crowd, searching for Carlisle. I saw Jasper gaining the upper hand in a battle against one of the guards. Emmett had just thrown another guard against a wall. Edward and another one were circling each other.

Rosalie and Alice had teamed up together against another guard. But where was Carlisle?

"Esme!"

I saw him leaping down from the clock tower.

"Carlisle!" I embraced him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes. Seth saved us, just in time." My eyes flickered to the mound of ashes that was being blown away by the wind. "But Zack, it just happened so quickly…"

"I'm sorry. He saved you, too."

"What is going on out here?" We turned around to face the alleyway. Two more figures were coming out of the darkness. Sulpicia and Athenodora, the two remaining wives.

"Aro!" Sulpicia snapped, glaring at her mate. "What is happening? Where are all the humans?"

"Caius, same question to you, too!" Athenodora added.

The two Volturi leaders began pointing fingers at one another and started shouting accusations. But they didn't manage to see until it was too late.

Two gray figures had lunged at the wives. Stefan and Vladimir. The wives shrieked and began running away, but to no avail. Their heads were torn away from their bodies and tossed into one of the many fires.

"NOOOOOO!" Aro and Caius both shouted.

Then a third figure stepped forward. Marcus. He bowed his head politely to the two Romanian vampires. "Thank you for your assistance."

"It was our pleasure," Stefan replied, smirking.

"Yes, that was most fun," Vladimir added.

"Marcus, why would you do that to us?" Aro wailed.

"To show you how it feels!" Marcus hissed. "To show you how it feels like to lose a mate! Now you know how I felt when you killed Didyme."

"What? That's preposterous," Aro spluttered.

"Save it. And you!" Marcus turned to Caius. "You don't give a damn about how I feel. You told me to move on. You told me that I should just forget about her. Now it's your turn to try. And you knew what Aro did."

Aro looked furious. "Jane, Alec, come over here and deal with this thing!"

To everyone's surprise, the two twins stood behind Marcus instead.

"I support Marcus," Jane replied coolly. "He deserves his vengeance."

"I agree," Alec put in.

The rest of the Volturi nodded in agreement and began congregating around Marcus. Aro and Caius looked frightened as they backed away.

The battle had stopped, and the other side, the ones made up of Carlisle's allies, stood off on the sidelines, watching.

Marcus stepped forward. "You have two choices. You may leave and never show your face to any other vampire again, or we will kill you."

Aro and Caius exchanged a glance before fleeing. Cowards.

The battle was over. No one had really won. But vengeance had been gained, and I could go home now. Unless Marcus decided otherwise.

**Ahhhhhhh, raise your hand if you were expecting that!**

**I didn't even expect that. And I wrote it. O_O**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Lots of stuff going on. If you read my Alice story, too, then you'll know what I've been up to. **

**Review = preview still, that hasn't changed. And thanks to ChocolateGal16 for reminding me to update on this stuff.  
**


	22. Victorious

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

**This chapter is dedicated to OEDFangir, Twilightfreak37, XOXO-RaNdoM-pIxIE-OXOX, Roseabell16, Kookie-chan, xFender'sGirlx, braceface freak, laughing bubbles 18, ChocolateGal16, Lonely Scarecrow, Patastic, StantonDimitriCullen, Lady G 101, Saadhana, princessalice05, and KCcrazy. And to the one who used an emoticon as their penname – if you don't like it, don't read it. This is one of my rawer stories. I usually find that the people who complain about stories are people without accounts and haven't tried writing their own stories yet or do have accounts but don't want a review reply back. If I sound mean and bitchy, **_**pardonnez moi**_**, I like anonymous reviews in most cases. That's why I let anonymous reviewers review. But frankly, I'm getting tired about reviews that just gripe about the story and say the same thing that have been said a dozen times. I appreciate your honest opinion, and if you just said "It's going too fast, and please make it longer", I wouldn't mind, but seriously, at least try not to make it sound mean. And yes, I keep the chapters short, but I usually upload two chapters each time. And I could leave out the dedications, but I like acknowledging the people who keep me going. Now see, just wasted more space. I wouldn't normally say this publicly, but seeing as you have no account, there's no other way. I'm not picking on you specifically, but hey, if you give me a review with your honest opinion, I'll reply with mine. To everyone else, I apologize for wasting your time.**

Victorious

Esme POV

The fires were dying down. Everyone was bustling around the city, fixing it up before the humans returned to Volterra. We had not lost anybody except for some of the newborns that Maria had brought.

Maria had disappeared as soon as the battle had ended, along with her remaining newborns. Alistair had slinked off into the shadows. The Romanian vampires, Stefan and Vladimir, were celebrating.

Marcus was directing all of the Volturi guard. He would be the new leader. He would make the Volturi right again, using it only as what it had been made for – to keep our existence a secret from the humans.

"I want to go home," I heard Rosalie sigh to Emmett as she leaned into his chest.

"And we will, Rosie baby, soon," he promised her as he gave her a short kiss.

Bella and Edward were wrapped up in each other's arms. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, not speaking. But it was enough that I couldn't bear to look at such an intimate scene.

I saw the wolves gathered in a small huddle, silent as they mourned. They had managed to collect as many of Zack's ashes as they could and gather them inside of an urn. Renesmee was cuddled up by Jacob, the new wolf. Or an old one, depending on how you looked at it.

Tanya and Kate were huddled around another urn that contained Irina's ashes. They were sobbing tearlessly as they mourned their lost sister. I watched as Garrett approached and sat silently as he held Kate's hand.

I turned around and saw Carlisle and Marcus in a quiet yet intense discussion. Carlisle's eyes lit up as he saw me.

"Esme." He wrapped his arms around me again. "I'm so glad that you weren't hurt."

"Are we going back home soon?" I asked.

"That is what Marcus and I were just talking about."

Marcus's face looked placid as he watched us. "Of course you may go back home. You may go wherever you wish."

I stared in disbelief.

"I now realize that you are not Didyme. You are Esme. I will respect that. I apologize for my behavior from earlier." He walked away, not looking back.

"Is he really letting go that easily?" I whispered.

"Yes, he is." Edward approached, with Bella right beside him. "He realizes that he has to move on. He knows that you are not Didyme now, and he cannot keep holding onto the past by keeping a doppelganger of Didyme around." He walked up to Marcus. "I heard Aro thinking at the last second. Her ashes are hidden inside a blue urn in the wives' tower."

"Thank you." Marcus disappeared into the alleyway.

Suddenly, I was twirled around, and my lips were met by Carlisle's. I smiled. "What was that for this time?"

"_Carpe diem_," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Again?" I asked, smirking.

Carlisle shrugged. "You never know. And besides, I wanted to." We turned back around to watch everybody. The city had been repaired, and as the vampires who weren't so controlled left, the Volturi was ushering the humans back inside.

My family was with me again. We were safe. Forever this time.


	23. Epilogue

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Epilogue:

Esme POV

I looked around my family, smiling. We were back home. It had been a month since the battle in Volterra.

Renesmee, or Nessie, as Jacob liked to call her, lived with us as a daughter for Bella and Edward. Nessie grew extremely quickly, which made some of us sad that her life would be going by very quickly, though she would live forever.

Jacob had decided to move back to La Push, in order to stay with Renesmee. He could handle being around Bella, now that he had found another love.

We had not heard from the Volturi. Aro and Caius had not been seen, ever since they had fled from Volterra. The Romanian vampires were slightly disgruntled that the Volturi was still in charge, but they were slightly happier now that they had slightly less power over the other vampires, though still very dominant.

Tanya and Kate still mourned their sister. Garrett had followed them, Eleazar, and Carmen back to Denali, adopting their diet of animal blood. He had told Kate that "he would follow her anywhere".

Nahuel and Huilen went back to Brazil, after saying goodbye to Renesmee once more. They still called her Anjo, though.

I settled into Carlisle's arms as I surveyed my family. Edward was playing the piano, while Bella sat behind him with her arms draped around his neck. Rosalie and Emmett were playing with Renesmee, with Emmett giving her a piggyback ride. Alice and Jasper were playing chess with each other, though Alice was obviously winning.

Jacob was perfectly happy being back with the tribe and the pack again. He ran his patrols, and came over to our house whenever his shifts were over, so that he could see Nessie. The treaty became more lax now, and we could cross over to each other's sides without attacking each other immediately.

We would have to move on soon, though. Jacob wanted to stay with Nessie, but he also wanted to stay with the pack. Seth encouraged him to go, because he wanted his friend to be happy. Sam encouraged him to go, because he knew how hard it would be to be away from an imprint.

Imprint.

Zack.

They had told me how hard it had been for him. He was actually in physical pain when he couldn't see me. They had no idea why this happened, as the other werewolves could stay away from their imprints, and it would only hurt psychologically.

He had sacrificed his own life for mine that day. That one lunge had caused him to lose his own life. But the fire had also washed away all of his pain and granted him relief and happiness in his afterlife.

Was there an afterlife? I did not know. I probably would never know, until the world ended. I looked up at Carlisle and kissed his cheek.

Our love had been unusual. A vampire and a human were not usually involved in relationships. But we had been.

Our love had been broken. But it had been repaired when he had returned to me.

Our love had been dangerous. But we got rid of Victoria and her newborn army, and we had been safe again, no matter how short the time had been.

Our love was immortal. We were immortal. Our love would be immortal.

Our love was eternal. For as long as we would live, which was an eternity, forever, then so would our love. We were not just soul mates. We were each other's souls, each other's lives.

And that is how it will be until the end of time.

**And that's the end. I'm sorry it kind of had to end on a sour note on the previous chapter's AN. Anyway, I was uploading this chapter when I realized that there were only 23! I miscounted. Need 24. Oops. So I'm going to type up one last final chapter and post it soon. I guess you could call it an outtake, since it has nothing to do with Carlisle and Esme, really. This was one of my hardest stories, because I have so much trouble with creating completely new characters. I could drone on and on forever about the stupid mistakes in my story, but I won't waste your time with that. As soon as I post the outtake, I'll mark this story as complete. But this isn't the last of me! As some of you know, I write several other stories. This isn't the last of me ;).  
**

**So, I thank you all who have read this and reviewed, have provided me with encouragement to keep going. And I bid you all adieu for the _Eternal Love_ series. **

**Just one word of advice - though for some people, Twilight is THE best book of all time, don't forget about all of those other wonderful, wonderful stories that have been around for so long that they're classics, or those that still need discovering. You never know if maybe someday, a fanfiction author, maybe YOU, will write the next Twilight.**

**reader13  
**


	24. Outtake

Immortal love

Disclaimer: Now that we are on the subject of Twilight – No es mío. Ce'nest pas le mien. Es ist meiner nicht. Non è il mio. Het is van mij niet. Não é o meu. это не является моим. Det er men ikke. 不是嗎. 私のものではありません. δεν είναι ορυχείο. 광산이 아니다. فليس من الألغام. не е моя. No és meu. To nije moj. To není moje. Se ei ole minun. זה לא שלי. यह मेरा नहीं है. To nie jest moje. Nu este a mea. Det är inte min. Це не моє. Nó không phải là tôi. Is est non mei. It is not mine.

Summary: The recently changed Esme has just married Carlisle, also a vampire, and love of her life. But a vampire king is convinced that she is his long lost love, or at least her reincarnation, and will do anything to have her.

**This last chapter is dedicated to KCcrazy, Roseabell16, Lonely Scarecrow, Kookie-chan, princessalice05, braceface freak, SkyBones, StantonDimitriCullen, ChocolateGal16, and SorryWe'reOpen.**

Outtake

"Marcus!"

He smiled. He did not need to be able to recognize that voice to know who it was. He knew by how he automatically felt happy as soon as she was near enough.

"Didyme," he sighed happily, watching as his mate hurried towards him.

She tugged on his hand. "Come on, love, I found the most beautiful field of flowers!" A second later, they were outside. She sat down on the ground, gently picking one of the many flowers in the rainbow. Red, pink, purple, blue, yellow…

"None of them can compare to you, my dearest Didyme," he said as he stroked her cheek.

"Tell me, Marcus." She lay down on her stomach. "When are we going to leave?"

"As soon as you wish to," he replied.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night," he corrected. "We cannot go out in the sunlight, remember?"

"Oh, time goes by so slowly when you live forever!" she sighed. "But at least that means that we can have an eternity with each other."

"Yes. An eternity." He smiled so tenderly that she felt that she could cry. Though, of course, she couldn't. No vampire could cry.

"My brother is not going to be very happy about this," she warned.

"Aro has given us his blessing. And was he not the one who wanted us to be together in the first place?" he murmured.

She let out the most beautiful laugh. "Oh, yes, I remember that when I first met you, I thought that you were the most sullen fellow to ever exist!"

"And yet I fell in love with you at first sight."

"Well, that is a good thing, because you ended up being so persistent in capturing my affections."

"And I succeeded, did I not?"

"Yes, you did indeed."

"The sun is nearly up." She took his hand as they both stood. "We should get back to the castle before any of the humans come out to tend to their crops and livestock. We do not want a repeat incident with them like last time."

"Marcus, how was I supposed to know? Those seven little children seemed to hungry and cold and sad! I had to let them stay in the cottage in the woods. And I did not know that they were going to try to make beards with all that wool."

"I would not be very surprised if stories came up because of that."

"Ah! My dearest sister, my dear friend." Aro came up to them, smiling.

"Aro, Marcus and I are leaving tomorrow," Didyme announced.

The smile disappeared. "What? Why is that?"

"We think that we will be better off with just the two of us rather than with the whole Volturi," he replied.

The smile reappeared. It seemed a bit forced. "Very well, if that is their wish. Didyme, would you please come speak with me later?"

"Of course, dear brother." She danced off to the library. Aro stood there for a moment, thinking, before turning around and heading back to his chambers. Marcus blinked before returning to his own chambers to look for anything that they needed to take with them.

It was sunset. He paced around the entrance to the castle, holding the small bag of items. Aro and Caius glided out of the throne room. "Marcus, what are you doing here? I thought that you and Didyme were leaving," Caius said, sounding surprised.

"We are. But she's a bit late. I suppose that she wants to say her goodbyes."

"Masters! Masters!" The three of them all turned around to look as one of the guard approached to them. "There was an attack!"

"What? Where?" Aro asked.

"In Mistress Didyme's favorite garden."

"What happened?" Marcus hissed, seeming about to kill the guard for delivering the message.

The guard hung his head forlornly. "She is dead."

Marcus said nothing as he pushed past the guard, racing to the garden. The only scent he smelled was smoke.

"No… no, no, no…"

Aro placed a hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "She was my sister." He sounded regretful.

Marcus said nothing. There was no point in speaking if Didyme was not there to hear his words. There was no point in feeling if she did not create his happiness.

There was no point.

**And this is the official end of Immortal Love. Thank you for sticking with me the whole way, guys! **

**For you CarlislexEsme fans - I have another CarlislexEsme story coming up, but IT IS NOT part of the Eternal Love series. It's actually a crossover. When I get it together and write a few chapters out, I'll post it. Can't tell you the title, sorry - It'd give it away.**

**Love you, everybody, and bye!  
**


End file.
